


Below Deck [Piratestuck]

by Berserkergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Masturbation, Other, Piratestuck, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tavros spends some much needed alone time below deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Deck [Piratestuck]

You couldn't help but sigh. Today had just been one of those days. Even though the day itself wasn't really noteworthy, it still felt like it dragged out longer than it should have. It was a particularly hot day on the ship. And when you weren't helping Aradia or Sollux with something, you had to sit down because of your leg. For some reason, it decided today would be a good day to start throbbing.

Though, thankfully the day did end. And you had swiftly made your way below deck to your hammock, though not before Aradia gave you the option to spend the night with her and Sollux. But you declined with the excuse of being too tired. She shrugged off before starting her hunt for her cabin boy. But, just because the day ended didn't mean the feeling was gone. You briefly wondered if you should've agreed to the night with your shipmates. The feeling in your gut said yes, but in your head was still a no. You didn't want company tonight. You'd rather spend the night with yourself.

Which is why you now lay with your legs hanging off the sides of your hammock, the fly of your pants open, and your hand was shoved into your pants. There were just some nights you needed to yourself. Sure, you would just have to ask either Sollux or Aradia (or both) if you needed relief, and they'd be cool with it. But, sometimes it was better to yourself. It let you think of what you wanted to think of, instead of what was in front of you.

But, here lies another dilemma. What to think about? You could faintly here Sollux on the deck, clearly Aradia was working him over well. Maybe that? Nah. Maybe about that girl on Karkat's crew, Jade. She's real nice. Nah, that'd make you a bit upset. She didn't seem particularly interested in you. John? You weren't really angry at the moment, so you don't see any reason to think of him for this.

You decide that you don't really need to think of anything. You focus on the gentle sway of the boat, and you time your strokes with them. Slow, calm, all together pleasant.

You were briefly distracted from your calm movements by giggling above you. It would appear that Feferi has entered the frottage on deck. Sollux was in for a long night, that was a fact. You found yourself considering if you should just join, but quickly dismissed it. If Aradia was having her way, it was probably fast and rough, and you were enjoying your calm and slow movements much more at the moment. Not that you don't like it fast and rough. So, you just blocked out the noises above you and focused back on the sway of the ship and the sounds coming from the porthole you were next to.

Your hand's movement did pick up a little speed, but only slight. You did wish to get off pretty soon.

Though, you kind of liked this. The mindlessness of it, the calmness. Even though, you couldn't just go through it without a thought. You were sure that this wasn't exactly the appropriate time to be thinking about how grateful you were for how your life had gone so far. Even for the bad times you had being apart of Vriska's crew. But, if it weren't for her, you'd probably still be at home, with nothing interesting to do. If it weren't for her, you'd have never been able to be apart of the Ram Crew. You wouldn't have made the friends you have now.

Sure, your life could be hectic from time to time. But you wouldn't change it for the world.

In the midst of your inappropriately timed thoughts, you arched your back, barely able to contain the noise you made as you finished.

When you managed to come down. You used your clean hand to wipe your face of sweat before settling your hand over your eyes, laughing. At what? You weren't entirely sure. You took a look at your other hand, dripping with your own fluids, you then looked at your soiled pants.

You took them off before they completely messed up your hammock. You then draped a blanket over your lower half. It wasn't uncommon for you to sleep naked sometimes. Nudity wasn't really a big deal on this ship, since of the two others that actually walked around the ship, only one could see. And she was usually topless anyways. 

You glanced out your porthole, smiling softly. You could still hear the rest of the crew on deck, yep, Sollux was definitely in for a long night.


End file.
